


Bionicle RaE: Part 2 Summary

by Sepublic



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bionicle - Freeform, Bionicle: RaE, Okoto, ToA - Freeform, bionicle g2, elemental creatures, mask of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepublic/pseuds/Sepublic
Summary: A summarized overview of Part 2 of Bionicle: RaE. Part 2: Control is an adaptation of Bionicle G2's 2016 storyline, albeit expanded, with major changes near the end. It starts with the Toa ready to take on Makuta, and ends with the Mask Hoarder's defeat. For the original G2 this was the final year, but for Bionicle: RaE, we're not even halfway done after this...
Kudos: 3





	Bionicle RaE: Part 2 Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Bionicle: Redone and Expanded, my AU for Generation 2 of Bionicle. A rewrite of sorts for G2, you can learn more about it in-depth on my tumblr blog Sepublic, under the Bionicle: RaE tag.

Part 2: Control

Ever since Ekimu and the Great Forge’s reawakening, the Okotan alliance has grown to greater power than ever before. The City of the Mask Makers, reclaimed from the Brotherhood, has begun to function as the new capital of Okoto, with thousands making new homes in the once-abandoned City, giving new life back to it. All the while, infrastructure and technology is improved, each day becoming closer to what it once was in the Creation Age; And while still far from that ancient progress, the Okotans remain hopeful.

Deep in his forge, Ekimu the Mask Maker labors endlessly, refusing to give himself breaks. While he has been willing to stop and sit down to explain the nature of Life energy, and has considered taking a break to teach others of Mask-Making, he is mostly concerned with creating new tools, weapons, and Masks of Power for the Okotans to use. Dimly aware all those years, trapped and suspended in a crystalline prison, Ekimu has been wrought with guilt over his complicitness in the Great Cataclysm and the death of millions, as well as failing to see Makuta’s corruption and stop it. To cope, he furiously makes himself work day and night to give the Okotans the fighting chance they need to stop Makuta, desperately hoping to fix the mistakes he blames himself for.

Naturally, people have noticed this and are AWARE, but are helpless to do anything about it. The main priority is to improve Okoto’s infrastructure, technology, and power, while also reclaiming lost lands before the Brotherhood of Makuta begins its inevitable counter-attack. The Toa are training with new Masks of Power, weapons, and tools, and Okotan cultures mix and clash in the City of the Mask Makers as people recover from the old wounds of the Skull Spider wars. The Red Serpent, the legendary Rahi controlled by Fenrakk, has continued its residence in the City of the Mask Makers, now a vehement ally of the Okotans. Likewise, the Skull Slicer has been rehabilitated and reforged by Ekimu, reclaiming his lost name Matau and becoming the colloquial, unofficial, ‘Toa of Air’ after absorbing Lewa’s Mask of Air during their battle. With new, sleek, aerodynamic armor and upgrades, Matau promises to be a welcoming ally, though others are wary.

Regardless, beggars can’t be choosers when the Brotherhood of Makuta, after a few months, launches its inevitable counter-attack against Okoto. Furious over the loss of his Skull Spiders and Fenrakk, Makuta unleashes from the rivers and wilds his new army of Energy Leeches, organic, writhing, and ravenous creatures that constantly hunger and can drain Life energy by latching onto a victim. Many Okotans, caught off-guard by these new enemies, die horrifically as Makuta seizes huge amounts of Life energy to support his campaigns. Nevertheless, the Toa and Okotans quickly learn to adapt, fighting off against these new threats, led by Jumala, Lord of Energy Leeches and another one of Makuta’s sons, the Rahkshi. Also aiding the Brotherhood is a new generation of Skull Spiders, controlled by dozens of smaller, less powerful Command Spiders. The Skull Puppets and Warriors also provide aid, with their commanders returning for vengeance, now led by Kodo the Skull Basher.

As new battles recommence, and formerly vanquished foes such as the Nui-Jaga return to assault the Okotans, the Toa maintain a steady and fast alliance, learning to better be a group, team, and even unorthodox family of sorts. While it’s a bit unusual learning to live in the City of the Mask Makers together, the Toa become accustomed to one another and form closer bonds. Meanwhile, an imprisoned, incapacitated Kulta and Kojol are interrogated beneath the City of the Mask Makers, to no effect.

Takua the wandering vagabond eventually takes a journey to the Swamp of Secrets, meeting with an old friend; A reclusive prophet who gains visions by inhaling the decaying fumes of a dead beast’s corpse, said to have come from the future. These visions warn the prophet of future events.

During the Skull Spider wars, the prophet had requested her existence be kept secret, with Takua honoring these requests while still trying to convey them to the other Okotans by ‘suggesting’ courses of action that aligned with the visions given by the prophet. Amidst conversations, it’s revealed that Takua _knew_about Makuta, a few years before the Toa arrived; The dark spirit himself had appeared to her once and attempted to sway her to his side. Takua refused, and Makuta in turn haunted her every now and then, threatening to kill everyone she cared about if she explained his presence and role with the Skull Spiders.

Scared and feeling helpless, Takua didn’t bother mentioning Makuta, feeling it wouldn’t change anything and she’d just get a lot of innocent people killed. Now, with Makuta’s identity and role revealed anyway, she’s considering revealing her dark secret, but is at the same time unsure…

Regardless, the prophet receives a particularly brutal, staggering vision, in which she warns Takua of a horde that will raze Okoto to its foundations, releasing a horrific ‘Darkness below’ that will consume everything. Concerned, Takua ponders if she means the Energy Leeches; Either way, Takua takes it upon herself to investigate ‘The Darkness Below’ and see what it means, venturing into the tunnels beneath Okoto and going farther down than usual.

In the aftermath of one battle with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Lewa, Toa of Jungle eventually comes across a strange phenomena in the jungle, feeling a consciousness that is moving through it. Surely enough, he tracks it down, and the being manifests as a Dragonfly-esque creature. Introducing herself as Uxar, she has initial reservations towards Lewa, but his bright earnestness wins Uxar over as the two become quick friends. Their day ends when Lewa is called back to help, and he promises not to tell the others about Uxar on her request. And from the shadows, _someone_watches…

The two eventually meet once more, only to be interrupted when Uxar is suddenly ambushed by a dark, oaken being she calls ‘Umarak the Hunter’. Leading a pack of vicious, metallic Shadow Traps, Umarak pins down Uxar and begins draining her Life energy. Naturally, Lewa attempts to stop him and briefly engages in a conflict- He’s easily defeated, but it provides a distraction for Uxar to escape. Frustrated, Umarak lets go of the matter, warning Lewa that darkness is rising and that he, of all people, can’t stop it.

Lewa eventually regroups with the others and attempts to research into the matter, casually asking about Uxar and Umarak without mentioning he met the two. Takua ventures deep below Okoto, travelling through long-abandoned tunnels as she nears a massive, living presence beneath…

She eventually comes across a massive pit that extends infinitely, seemingly solid-black near the bottom; And surely enough, tendrils of shadow suddenly burst and emerge from it, thrashing wildly and causing the earth to shake as they reach for Takua. With quick-thinking and action, Takua narrowly avoids the shadows, and heads to the surface, shaken. Lewa learns about the Elemental Deities in Kokoro, learning how each one is the conscious manifestation of the six elements; And Uxar is one of them, representing Jungle.

Takua inevitably overhears Lewa’s mention of ‘darkness that is rising’ and questions him on it, and vice-versa. The two exchange a coy, awkward series of interrogations where both try not to reveal directly the secrets they have, while still implicitly telling that the others DOES have secrets. Nevertheless, the two are sympathetic to each others’ situation and try not to press further until express permission is given. Meanwhile, the other Toa battle with the Brotherhood of Makuta, and notice phenomena as well; While in the drifts, Kopaka notices what seems to be a wolf-like being bounding through the snow, chased by metallic monsters. He tries to investigate, but is left behind. Tahu spots a moving, slithering trail of flame deep in the Region of Fire and is momentarily baffled by it.

Takua and Lewa’s research culminates when the two consult Lumi and learn the story of how the Elemental Deities fought an ever-encompassing darkness named Umarak. Unable to defeat it, they formed the island of Okoto, trapping Umarak underneath it and seemingly imprisoning him…

At this point, the duo desperately wants to talk, and so make concessions and agree to mutually break promises. Takua explains about the prophet and her warning, and Lewa talks about his meetings with Uxar and Umarak the Hunter. They figure out that Umarak, somehow, is on the surface, but at the same time below it, and is trying to free the darkness below. Takua, recalling the nature of the Skull Spiders to Fenrakk, wonders if the Hunter is actually just a receptacle for Umarak, the darkness below, to act and function on Okoto’s surface with.

Either way, they consider this important and ponder discussing the recent events to the others, and likewise hear of what is clearly the Elemental Deities moving throughout Okoto, active. Lewa tracks down Uxar, admitting he broke their promise, and asks what’s going on. Uncertain and unsure, Uxar finally cracks and explains how Umarak managed to somewhat escape his prison by tunnel a portion of his darkness to the surface, infecting a tree and forming a receptacle for him to act through.

Ever since, Umarak has been slowly, gradually draining the Elemental Deities of their power, ambushing them with guerilla tactics, seizing a portion of power, before fleeing. Over the centuries, the Elemental Deities have become weakened, helplessly unable to stop Umarak’s efforts despite best attempts.

Lewa naturally offers to help them, mentioning Takua’s prophecy, to Uxar’s concern, who sees it as an omen –along with their current state- that the Elemental Deities are soon to be fully consumed by Umarak, their power used by him to raze Okoto clean to its foundations, breaking apart the island and freeing the darkness below. Lewa wonders where all the stolen power has been hidden, and Uxar admits that the others tried finding it, yet failed.

Regardless, Uxar hesitates on accepting Lewa’s offer, mentioning that the Elemental Deities have a _complicated_relationship with the mortal Okotans. Things are quickly made more complex when Jumala, having tracked down Lewa, ambushes Uxar, hoping to drain her and Lewa’s energy, ever-starving and ravenous. This in turn summons Terak, Deity of Earth, who vengefully battles against him, and the chaos attracts Umarak’s attention. Another battle is held, and a few of Lewa’s allies arrive to help. Terak and Uxar escape, but not without Terak losing a portion of his power, much to his chagrin. Terak angrily regards both the Okotans and the Brotherhood as he and Uxar flee, and Umarak chases after them.

The others interrogate Lewa about his relationship with Uxar, and cracking under pressure, he explains everything, except for Takua’s prophecy, not wanting to out her. Recognizing the threat of Umarak, with the Elemental Deities now concerningly low on power and thus close to being completely drained, the Okotans consider forming an alliance with the Deities, realizing they could be beneficial in the war against the Brotherhood. Meanwhile, Jumala reports to his father Makuta, explaining the situation.

Makuta reflects, recalling how he once tried to form an alliance with Umarak and was declined. At first he let it go, but now that the Toa know about the Elemental Deities, _they’ll _likely try to ally with them. And needing assets and advantages desperately, Makuta decides he refuses to let the Okotans to have any advantages over him, and decides to recommence attempts to ally with Umarak.

Quickly, both Okotans and Brotherhood converge on the Elemental Deities and Umarak, offering their services, with both being declined respectively. The Elemental Deities reveal that they hold a bitterness towards Okotans- For centuries, they’d been worshipped by them and in turn provided countless blessings. However, when Umarak began weakening them and the Deities came to the mortals for help, they were declined, with the mortals too preoccupied with recuperating from the Great Cataclysm.

Spurned, rejected, abandoned and all alone in vulnerable states, the Elemental Deities’ hearts hardened and darkened as a result. And while some such as Uxar and Ikir, of Fire, as well as Akida, of Water, are willing to make an alliance… The rest, including Terak and Ketar, of Stone, and Melum, of Ice, are unwilling and resentful. The decision must be unanimous, and so the Elemental Deities can’t ally with the Okotans and vice-versa.

Similarly, Umarak rejects Makuta on the basis of him being a ‘short-sighted, gluttonous mortal with zero regard for life’, amongst a long series of other flaws. Chaos ensues as four groups clash with one another, and as the Okotans become overzealous and desperate in trying to convince the Elemental Deities, some of the angrier ones even lash out at some settlements to show an example.

Almost by fate, Hahli of Kiniga comes across a strange artifact known as the Faxon, which grants her the power of the Rahi- Legendary cryptids and beasts of Okotan folklore. And it just so happens that over the years, Umarak has been hunting down the Rahi and containing them within the Darkness below, hoping to preserve them when he razes Okoto. As the Okotans become interested in protecting the remaining Rahi from Umarak for both practical and ethical purposes, Hahli’s power growing, Umarak gets frustrated and calls on old allies.

He summons three Okotan demigods to his aid; Nocturn, a four-armed, amphibious warrior who once shattered Okoto; Krevasse, a paranoid kleptomaniac; and Citi, a serpentine exterminator. Cashing in on old, unpaid-for favors he did for them, Umarak enlists their help in helping him on his hunts and occasionally fighting back the annoying intruders and perpetrators.

As the Rahi are chased after, some even captured by the Okotans to protect them –with the Red Serpent, another Rahi, trying to ease them- this in turn attracts Krahka and the shape-shifter. Another legendary Rahi, she and Onewa go back; They once fought, hunted, and even lived together when Onewa had been transformed into a Rock Raptor (LONG story involving curses and angry spirits, he explains). When Onewa was transformed back and returned, no one believed him and simply thought he’d been delirious from being stranded in the Motara desert’s heat.

Vindicated at being proven, Onewa is quickly disappointed when Krahka makes it clear she doesn’t trust the Okotans and wants the Rahi they captured to be freed. Conflicts of interest and disagreements over methodology ensue. The Okotans clash against the Brotherhood as Makuta’s dark spirit begins to manifest in various areas across the island, manipulating the environment, casting illusions, and lashing out with terrifying power. Ekimu, troubled by it all, wonders what exactly has happened to Makuta since the Great Cataclysm, even as he notices hairline cracks in the Mask of Creation, from when Kulta attempted to destroy it…

All the while, Kulta is anxious to reunite with the Brotherhood of Makuta and his ‘tribe’. After a series of conflicts, Umarak finally decides that beggars can’t be choosers, and agrees to a tenuous alliance with the Brotherhood of Makuta.

To the Okotans’ horror, Umarak begins assisting Makuta in his campaigns and vice-versa. The Hunter even unleashes a few particularly destructive Rahi from the Darkenss Below to torment the Okotans, such as the Thunder Boar, Rock Lion, or Catapult Centipede. Thankfully, some of these destructive Rahi are hard for him to control, and are even freed by the Okotans’ efforts.

Nevertheless, the dual Umarak-Makuta alliance is proving to be deadly. The Elemental Deities are now more considering an alliance with the Okotans, although Melum is still hesitant, and Ketar is definitely adamantly against it all.

Shortly after, Makuta grants Umarak a pack of Energy Leeches to ‘add to his collection’, as a gift of sorts. Insulted by the disgusting parasites, Umarak instead hands them over to Krevasse, explaining the strict, starving feeding behaviors laid out by Makuta. Instead of obeying them, however, Krevasse just stashes all of her Leeches into an underground lake with their food, letting them eat it all and planning to return a while later to check.

One night, a cylindrical canister arrives at the shore of Okoto from the waves beyond, and from it emerges a cloaked, armored, and masked figure. A few weeks later, Krevasse mentions to a Brotherhood agent what she did with the Energy Leeches, and the agent heads over to the lake to check up on them.

To their horror, the Energy Leeches, having been given time to actually absorb and digest Life energy, have evolved, metamorphosizing into a new stage of life as they rush and drain the agent. Krevasse, checking up soon after, reports the incident to Umarak and Makuta, who are fascinated. Umarak realizes that quite a few of the Energy Leeches are missing, and deduces that they’re now out in the wild, feeding to their hearts’ content, and possibly mutating even further…

Surely enough, Okoto is soon ravaged by the Energy Leeches’ new evolutionary stages, each one larger and more powerful than the rest and requiring huge amounts of energy to feed and sustain. As they scramble to contain them, with Makuta emboldened and now properly feeding some of his own leeches, the mysterious figured, named Kualus, begins going on a solo hunt of the evolved Energy Leeches, aiming to kill each metamorphosis and take DNA samples.

The situation continues to be complicated when Takua is repeatedly haunted by Makuta, who tugs at her shortcomings and insecurity, and makes it clear he knows the truth of her origins. As he tries to goad Takua into defecting to the Brotherhood, Takua eventually comes across a titanic, armored being named Axonn.

The two recognize each other, with Takua recalling how when she was younger, Axonn saved her from Skull Spiders, hiding his existence from Fenrakk at the same time. Another secret for Takua to keep, Axonn retreated to wherever he stays, with Takua respecting his privacy and decisions by not informing the others and trying to bring him to their side.

Axonn eventually leaves and heads back to his station, regrouping with another armored, golden titan, his old comrade and brother-in-arms Brutaka. The two discuss recent happenings, with Brutaka clearly disillusioned and wanting more. Axonn reminds him of their duty, but at this point Brutaka is beginning to suggest just abandoning their job, taking life for themselves as they once did, and conquering Okoto- Just like old times! And what better way to launch off this new dream than with the hidden cache they’re guarding…?

Axonn, of course, is horrified and refuses, reminding Brutaka of their duties, but the words don’t quite reach him. Brutaka goes off to do his own thing, utilizing his powers over Space itself to create portals, observing the unfolding chaos, and eventually comes across Umarak and vice-versa. The two discuss and are at odds with one another, with Brutaka musing to himself how the Hunter and Makuta at least know what they want and are trying to get it. Meanwhile, who is Brutaka, but someone else’s pawn and lackey, slaving away for some ‘greater good’ that has yet to pay off after all these centuries?

Eventually, Brutaka begins to dabble in the conflict, entertaining himself by randomly attacking both sides, but finds himself gravitating to Makuta’s, much to Axonn’s anger and concern. At this point, even Melum is willing to ally with the Okotans, but Ketar continues to be stubborn, nursing old grudges and wounds deeper than the others’.

As Kualus hunts down the transformed Energy Leeches, even taking on the horrific Stage 5 single-handedly, Hahli grows the power of the Faxon and better understands it, interacting with Krahka and the Red Serpent and helping care after the Rahi. The six Toa, united, eventually manage to track down Makuta himself to one of his fortresses. There, they confront Makuta, an armored, caped being, and vow to destroy him here and now, once and for all.

Incensed, Makuta returns their challenge, revealing his powerful shape-shifting abilities and other powers in his arsenal. Despite trials and tribulations, the Toa finally manage to defeat Makuta, shattering his form and revealing it to be none other than a hollow shell of armor, to their shock.

Makuta’s dark spirit vengefully manifests, vowing revenge as he upends the entire area they’re in, hoping to kill the Toa. They escape, wondering what is the deal with Makuta and his soul; All the while, Ekimu struggles to repair the Mask of Creation, whose damage begins to worsen. Despite his best efforts, it continues to break apart insistently.

The war beings to culminate when Umarak, hearing about the imprisoned Kulta and Kojol, rescues the two from the City of the Mask Makers. Kulta’s body is repaired, even as he turns home to a living, breathing tribe of people just like the Okotans, within the mountains. Reunited with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Kulta begins to launch his own campaign. He and Jumala ambush Lewa and Uxar in one of their secret meetings, easily capturing the two with Kulta’s strength and planning, and bring them to the underground city where his tribe lives.

There, Lewa learns the name of this tribe- The Skull Raiders. They wield indestructible weapons and armor just like Kulta and his commanders, but are actually alive. Amongst the Skull Raiders, the youths in particular are rallying to join Kulta in helping him fight the Okotans, much to the dismay of Kulta, who doesn’t want them to experience war. These overzealous youths are led by Axato, who is adamant in her support of the Skull Grinder; However, he fears Makuta will draw on the Skull Raiders’ passion and manipulate it for his own gain.

Lewa manages to briefly escape but recognizes it as a failed attempt quickly. Seeing how the Skull Raiders seem rather bleak, quietly living confined lives underground as they yearn to be free, to be sure that they’re not helpless, he lets Axato and her group ‘defeat’ him as he’s reimprisoned. Puzzled, impressed, and amused by the gesture, Kulta later confronts him in his cell and asks why he did it.

Lewa’s answer is simple- The Skull Raiders just looked like they could use a victory. Bleak and regretful, Kulta decides to tell Lewa the tale of his people, and explains how the Skull Raiders were a tribe hailing from a brutal, war-torn land where bloodshed was common. Forced into leadership at a young age from the deaths of his parents, Kulta desired at any cost to rescue his people from the bloodshed of their homeland.

Lewa is amazed at there being another land beyond Okoto, but Kulta continues past his questions. Hearing from Krika legends of another island beyond their homeland, Kulta decided to seize an uncertain chance and constructed ships, leading a great migration for the Skull Raiders across the seas. Many were lost to storms and beasts, but eventually they came across Okoto after all.

Elated, the Skull Raiders elated, and evaluating the Okotan empire present at the time, led a series of attacks. Kulta admits they were misinformed, and scared- Used to combat and war for so long, the Raiders assumed that the Okotans would have naturally sought to destroy and enslave them anyway, so they may as well strike preemptively. But as the war continued and Okotan culture was better understood, Kulta realized that the unprovoked attacks may not have been necessary after all… But by now, it was too late, and too many deaths and massacres had happened. The Okotans would never forgive his tribe and would demand their total execution and death.

Eventually, Kulta and his commanders were imprisoned in the capital city of Destral, and the Skull Raiders scattered and hid. Makuta, impressed by their viciousness, struck a deal with Kulta; In exchange for the Skull Raiders’ help in harvesting Okotan souls to craft the Mask of Life, Kulta and his commanders would be freed afterwards, and eventually, the Skull Raiders would be given amnesty by Makuta.

When the day came to unveil the Mask of Life and Makuta was called out on his murders, the Skull Raider commands broke from their cells, seized their weapons and armor, and rushed to aid Makuta. However, the Great Cataclysm occurred, trapping them underground, and when the Mask of Life split, its energies surged into them. Reacting strangely with their metallic, Bohrok armor, the Life energy burned away the Skull commanders’ flesh, melded the metal to their bones, and trapped their souls inside their skeletons.

Buried alive, the Skull commanders were left smelted and unconscious, reawakened years later by Makuta’s spirit to help him in taking over Okoto. Kulta discovered the remaining Skull Raiders had since holed up in an underground city, and wanting to protect them from Okotans who no doubt blamed them as well for the Great Cataclsym, continued to be indebted to Makuta. Ever since, Kulta has served Makuta, even accepting a part of his soul to become a Rahkshi, all for the sake of his people.

Lewa, no doubt touched and compassionate to pain, wonders why it can’t just be as simple as everyone agreeing that it hurts to fight and that they don’t want to be in a war any longer. He offers empathy, even sympathy to Kulta, before asking the name of the cursed homeland the Skull Raiders hailed from.

Before Kulta can divulge it, the Okotans lead an ambush, having tracked down Lewa and Uxar to the underground city. Chaos occurs as Brotherhood forces clash and Skull Raider youths join in on the chaos, a few dying rather grisly demises in the process, to Kulta’s horror. As he fights desperately for his people, Lewa and Uxar escape and are confronted by Umarak.

The two are quickly overwhelmed, but drawing on their friendship and old legends, the two fuse their souls together, Uxar using Lewa as a physical host as the two become a Kaita fusion. Now incredibly powerful, the two begin to fight Umarak on even-footing. Meanwhile, the Elemental Deities, now throwing everything out the window as they arrive to save Uxar, decide to fuse with the Toa as well, with the exception of Ketar.

The other Toa agree to these Kaita fusions, recognizing their power, and the five Kaita succeed in defeating Umarak. Cornering the Hunter, they move to destroy him, but Brutaka arrives and rescues Umarak. Meanwhile, Ekimu battles with Kulta, finally killing him in a final duel. Kulta’s titanic body falls apart, revealing a smaller, smelted one within; His true being, from which the Rahkshi body was constructed around. The Skull Raiders mourn the death of their leader, and vowing vengeance against Okoto, they flee their underground city with Brotherhood, Axato in particular promising to avenge Kulta.

Umarak regroups with Makuta with Brutaka, who explains that he ‘wants in’ on the glory and spoils of the duo’s war. Makuta and Umarak question Brutaka on his nature, his origins, and what he’s talking about- But he makes it clear he’s offering an _alliance_, not fealty. He makes it clear that he knows Makuta has been trying to regather his soul all these years, and Brutaka is certain that he has exactly what Makuta needs.

Brutaka explains that he and Axonn guard the Labyrinth of Infinity, an ancient, space-bending automaton with an endless maze inside of it. Within this ever-changing maze is the once-lost Mask of Control, and only Brutaka and Axonn know how to find it. Makuta questions how Axonn and Brutaka found the Mask, who they serve, etc., but Umarak recognizes that Brutaka isn’t going to answer any time soon and asks what HE wants.

Brutaka makes it clear- He wants power and authority. He wants Makuta to give him Life energy to feed on, and he wants a spot in the Brotherhood with control, while at the same time maintaining autonomy as a separate individual. Makuta, eager to regain the Mask of Control, agrees, even if he is dismayed about someone not being under his total authority. With the deal made, Brutaka agrees to lead the Brotherhood through the Labyrinth of Infinity and to the Mask of Control.

Meanwhile, the Toa, Okotans, and Elemental Deities regroup in the City of the Mask Makers, making their alliance official, with Ketar conceding her grudge to agree with the group vote. Nevertheless, she remains bitter and she DEFINITELY won’t perform a Kaita fusion with Pohatu anytime soon, and the feeling is mutual.

As the protagonists discuss the next course of action, the Elemental Deities grant better insight into Makuta’s situation; When the Mask of Life was severed from his face and shattered, the force obliterated Makuta’s physical form, scattering and spreading his soul in uneven portions across Okoto. Bound to the island and spread thin, able to manifest here and there and affect things somewhat, Makuta is still in a weakened state and if made whole and united would be far more powerful, dangerous, and better capable of handling and controlling dangerous items, such as a recreated Mask of Life.

Axonn discovers Brutaka’s treachery and confronts him. Brutaka invites Axonn to join him in his conquest, reminding Axonn of his own bloody, warlord past. Axonn still refuses, however, and angered, Brutaka warns him to stand aside. When Axonn instead lashes out, telling Brutaka he can’t let him take another step, Brutaka takes this as a declaration of war. Incensed and betrayed, the former friends clash with one another furiously, tearing apart their battlefield with their rage.

The battle is even, but ultimately Brutaka relies on the help of Umarak and his Brotherhood allies to gain the upper hand. Axonn is left wounded and flees, thought dead by Brutaka- Brutaka is not entirely sure and has his suspicions, but he doesn’t want to check. He’s still dealing with several complicated feelings regarding Axonn, having genuinely hoped that he’d join him in conquest, and likewise, if Axonn IS dead… He doesn’t want to see the body. So instead he gives Axonn, if he’s alive, one final chance to flee and escape, to stand aside, and calls the Brotherhood forces in to stop looking for Axonn and instead prepare for the campaign.

The next morning, a wounded Axonn, with Takua’s help, is brought to the City of the Mask Makers. With Brutaka breaking their ancient promise and giving Makuta the Mask of Control, in return for ownership over it once Makuta has united his soul, Axonn has no choice but to ask for help. He explains to the Okotans how the Mask of Control can help Makuta unite his soul, strengthening the Mask Hoarder. Normally, Axonn wouldn’t enlist the help of others, but in order to keep the Mask of Control out of evil’s hands, he has no choice. Better the Okotans, than Makuta.

Unsurprisingly, like Brutaka, Axonn refuses to explain where he came from, who gave him the orders, etc. The Elemental Deities discuss helping, and while some suggest they hide and be safe so Umarak can’t fully drain them, they insist on making up for the inaction and providing their own aid to this alliance.

Thus, both the protagonists and antagonists lead respective campaigns, journeying into the Labyrinth of Infinity, led by Axonn and Brutaka respectively. The inside of the Labyrinth is a constantly-shifting, indestructible maze that is difficult to navigate, and conflict occurs when a Kane-Ra demon, trapped in the Labyrinth, attacks anyone it comes across.

Eventually, both armies meet at the Mask of Control’s location, fighting for it. Umarak, remembering the events of the night of Kulta’s death and the Kaita fusions, exploits Pohatu and Ketar’s refusal to fuse, using it to his advantage to take the Mask of Control. Umarak forces Pohatu to choose between stopping Umarak, or saving Ketar from being completely drained by Stage 5 Energy Leeches.

Pohatu chooses to save Ketar, allowing Umarak to escape with the Mask of Control. The Brotherhood retreats, and the Okotans regroup. Pohatu and Ketar make uncertain amends, finally understanding and sympathizing with one another, and although there isn’t any battle, they fuse just to affirm their alliance once and for all.

Elsewhere, the Brotherhood forces, Umarak, and Brutaka regroup. Brutaka wants immediate ownership of the Mask of Control, still in Umarak’s hands, but the Hunter argues with Makuta. Makuta begins to make it clear that it’s in HIS personal best interest that he control the darkness below, so he can ‘take his rightful place among the gods’. Realizing Makuta is planning to betray him, Umarak retaliates by donning the Mask of Control.

To Umarak’s surprise, a part of Makuta’s soul has been festering inside the Mask of Control all these years, severed from Makuta and trapped inside when it was forcibly removed in the scuffle to don the Mask of Life, all those years ago, just before the Great Cataclysm. Utilizing this portion of his soul as a stranglehold, Makuta reveals the Mask of Control fell into his control as soon as it came into close proximity with his soul, meaning Umarak has doomed himself by donning it.

Surely enough, Makuta uses the Mask of Control to possess Umarak, using its powers to horrifically mutate Umarak’s body into the Destroyer. Using Umarak the Destroyer as a new host, Makuta promises to hand over the Mask of Control to Brutaka when this is all over, explaining that Umarak would’ve betrayed him first anyway.

Brutaka, not believing this at all, adapts and coolly pretends to believe this, in reality angered at Makuta, realizing the Mask Hoarder has no intention of honoring any kind of agreement, and is left disgusted at Makuta’s blatant lack of shame and remorse. For now, he decides to help Makuta unite his soul, and wait for the right opportunity to act upon…

As the Okotans recoup from the failed campaign, Makuta tracks down the mountain where Umarak has hidden all of the accumulated energy he stole from the Elemental Deities, over the countless years. Inside the mountain’s caverns, Makuta comes across an entire horde of Shadow Traps, dormant and hibernating, having absorbed and digested the individual bits of Elemental energy given to them into crystalline bodies, becoming Elemental Beasts. Impatient to raze Okoto and unite his soul at the same time, Makuta decides not to bother completely draining the Elemental Deities first, and instead awakens the Elemental Horde. His spirit’s influence spreads through the Elemental Beasts through the Mask of Control, corrupting them as they awaken in a frenzied, berserk rage. Even as a horrified Axato and Brutaka watch, Makuta directs his Elemental Horde into razing Okoto, and unleashes them upon the island.

The Elemental Beasts begin attacking Okoto, using their combined elemental powers to cause natural disasters of immense force immediately, tearing apart everything and ripping apart foundations. They storm everywhere by force, easily overwhelming Okotan forces as the protagonists react and form a plan.

Even as Krahka leads the remaining, free Rahi in helping defend their home against the Elemental Beasts, Makuta personally leads a brutal assault against the City of the Mask Makers, assisted by waves of Elemental Beasts. The protagonists furiously fight against him, and Ekimu and Makuta engage in personal combat. In the chaos, Elemental Beasts are destroyed, and as they are the stolen energy they once had is drawn back to the Elemental Deities, strengthening them to their shocked realization and joy. Now empowered, the Toa-Deity Kaita fusions are able to repel the Brotherhood armies.

Ekimu wounds Makuta- But the latter, in return, deals a devastating blow to the Mask of Creation. As Makuta and his forces retreat, the Mask of Creation begins to rapidly crumble apart and deteriorate, to everyone’s horror. Regrouping, the protagonists form a plan of action;

They can tell Makuta is uniting his soul using the Mask of Control, atop the summit of the hidden Elemental Beast cache. The Elemental Deities can feel all of their stolen power emerging from a single source, pinpointing it –along with the dark clouds circling overhead- as where Makuta is regathering his soul.

The Kaita form a plan- They’ll head to the dark summit where Makuta is, cutting a path through his forces and confronting the problem at its source. There, they’ll fight and defeat Makuta, removing the Mask of Control from him and using its power to destroy every Elemental Beast at once, instantly restoring all of the Elemental Deities’ lost power. With Okoto no longer being razed, the Elemental Deities can heal the wounds of the land, and Makuta and Umarak, if they’re still lingering, can be dealt with.

While this is happening, Ekimu decides he needs to stay behind at the Great Forge and keep the Mask of Creation from being destroyed. Thus, a team is formed consisting of the Toa, Deities, Axonn, and a few other allies as they head to Makuta’s location.

Elsewhere, Kualus is finally noticed by the Okotans, who question her intentions. Kualus, ever-cryptic, notes that she’s fulfilled her original mission, but now she wants to have a look at the Elemental Beasts and study them a bit, and so helps them fight the Brotherhood. Levato is besieged by the Elemental Beasts, forcing the Levatans to tearfully abandon their home as they flee to Kiniga to regroup. At the dark summit, Makuta, having constructed a powerful automaton with his modified Hammer of Power at the center, uses it and the Mask of Control to begin pulling in the scattered fragments of his soul, which in turn gather and concentrate above him.

All the while, the damage on Okoto worsens as Makuta purposely agitates the Darkness below, causing even worse earthquakes amidst the ones dealt by the Quake Beasts. The Toa head through the petrified capital of Destral as the shortest route to Makuta, and are held back by several Brotherhood forces, including Umarak’s demigod allies as well as the Skull Raiders. A brutal battle is fought, but the Toa and their allies prevail, even brutally wounding Jumala in the process and incapacitating him.

Back at the Great Forge, Ekimu begins to panic, his Hammer of Power unable to keep the Mask of Creation together as it falls apart, even as Elemental Beasts besiege the city. Hopeless, Ekimu falls into despair as the weight of all of his regrets, insecurity, and mistakes crash down on him, and he considers giving up. However, at that moment, a figure appears in the entrance to the Great Forge, a colossal, masked being wearing rusted armor. A bewildered Ekimu recognizes the titan, wondering where they’ve been all this time, and admits he thought they were dead; The titan, in turn, dismisses that as irrelevant.

Noticing that Ekimu is still kind of a mess and hasn’t changed since the last time they met, centuries ago, the titan offers aid in the form of insight to Ekimu. Ekimu explains that he CAN’T stop the Mask of Creation from breaking apart- And in turn, the titan, referred to as Vakama, reminds him that the Mask itself is just a vessel, nothing more. It’s but the container, the physical host for the true spirit of Creation and its energy within- The mask can break apart for all he cares.

What IS important, Vakama reminds Ekimu, is preserving the actual energy within; And to do that, he needs a new vessel, a new HOST… However, Ekimu bemoans that he has no such vessel prepared and can’t make it because that would require the Mask of Creation, which is, spoiler alert, _crumbling apart_. Unfazed, Vakama asks Ekimu about the Kaita fusions, spelling out to him how they thrive on the principle that the Elemental Deities and their respective Toa share the same type of soul, and are thus able to fuse those souls together. The Toa, in turn, become vessels for the elemental energy of not only themselves, but the deities…

And if Masks of Power are just physical vessels that are hosts for the actual reality-altering energy they hold, then…

Ekimu’s eyes widen as he realizes exactly what Vakama is suggesting. Looking up at Vakama with uncertainty, he asks if he really thinks that’s possible- And in turn, Vakama shrugs, reminding Ekimu that HE’s the amazing Mask Maker everyone wanted to learn from. Vakama was just some young, foolhardy apprentice, was all.

Vakama decides he’ll help the Okotans fend off the Elemental Beasts while Ekimu makes whatever decision he does, and then actually goes through with it. Not bothering to wish Ekimu luck, Vakama departs, even as Ekimu thoughtfully gazes down at the Mask of Creation; Its soul is almost completely bare, manifesting as the glowing image of the Mask of Creation itself. However, parts of that image still have lingering, golden fragments of the physical vessel, and once those shatter, the energy will no longer be bound and dissipate…

Hesitating, and recalling everything he’d learned, everything he’d done, the friends he made, the Toa and their Kaita fusions, how THEY made peace with the Elemental Deities…

Ekimu brings the Mask of Creation to his face, dons it, and then raises his Hammer of Power above himself as the Mask’s final fragments fall apart…

And then brings the Hammer down upon himself and the Mask of Creation.

As this happens, the Toa and their group arrive at the dark mountain’s base and begin scaling it. Across Okoto, entire sections of the land are upended, blazing with Makuta’s soul as its dark energy streaks through the skies and earth, travelling up the mountain and gathering at its summit before Makuta himself. The mountainside is bubbling with rivers of Makuta’s corrosive soul, even as Elemental Beasts burst from it like an egg and hurl themselves down at the Toa.

The Toa Kaita make their way up the mountain from the outside, only to be confronted by Brutaka. Axonn challenges his former friend to a _proper_duel this time, no outside interference or cheating, and the two viciously clash, their battle taking them inside the mountain. The Toa Kaita proceed onward, finally arriving at the summit.

Makuta, having healed from his battle with Ekimu, mocks the Toa Kaita for their efforts, asking them if they’re here to witness the full might of his glorious spirit. The Toa just cut to the chase, and fight Makuta, who wields both his own powers, as well as Umarak’s shadow and the Mask of Control in tandem. Deep inside the mountain, Axonn and Brutaka clash, with Axonn lamenting his friend’s corruption and downfall, but also vowing not to hold back and to stop him this time. The two have an even battle, and although Brutaka gets the upperhand, Axonn finally lets his despair flow through him, and armed with a righteous fury, tanks Brutaka’s attacks and corners him.

Desperate, Brutaka looks to a nearby stream of Makuta’s soul, flowing through the mountain and up to the summit. He attempts to access it for energy, but Axonn, predicting his move, hurls his axe forward, shattering the stream and destroying a portion of Makuta’s soul. This staggers Makuta above, but he continues fighting anyway; Brutaka, meanwhile, is outraged and dismayed, mocking Axonn for fighting a lost cause. Axonn, in turn, suggests that those are only the causes worth fighting for.

Despite Axonn’s unseen intervention, the Toa Kaita find themselves overwhelmed by Makuta, who wears them down. Even with Elemental Beasts being destroyed and the Deities strengthened over time, Makuta is wearing them down faster than their energy can be returned.

Across Okoto, giant fissures begin to form in the island, and from them emerge colossal tendrils of shadow, the darkness below beginning to break free and emerge, lashing out at anything within reach and beyond. To the protagonists’ dismay, Makuta finally unites the last of his soul above him, and activating a fusion of Kulta’s Vampire Trident and his Hammer of Power, has it meld his fractured soul into him.

When the light clears, Makuta is taller and brimming with more strength as he easily overwhelms the Toa Kaita. His united spirit has now fully fused with the Destroyer, and Makuta rejoices triumphantly in his abtility to feel, to sense, to breathe and actually _live_. And with his powers magnified, he declares himself unstoppable.

At that moment, Makuta is interrupted when a blazing blue light appears before him; And to his and the Toa Kaitas’ shock, they turn to see Ekimu himself, his eyes burning with power. A shocked Makuta questions how Ekimu still has the Mask of Creation, and where IS it… And in turn, Ekimu explains what he did;

Just as the Toa fused the Elemental Deities to their souls in Kaita fusion…

Ekimu fused the soul of the Mask of Creation, to his own using his hammer… And in this case, the fusion is _permanent_.

Ekimu summons a giant energy avatar around himself, one whose face is shaped like the former Mask of Creation. His Hammer of Power grows, becoming larger and more powerful, and Ekimu proclaims himself the Toa of Creation, challenging his brother Makuta to one more battle.

Makuta, shocked, enraged, and baffled, roars as he meets Ekimu’s challenge, only to find himself caught off-guard by his brother’s power, skill, and ingenuity. By becoming the Toa of Creation, Ekimu utilizes his powers to an extent previously unaccessed, overwhelming Makuta, who wears the Mask of Control but is not a part of it, and is likewise dealing with Umarak’s struggling soul at the same time.

As Ekimu taps into Creation’s undiscovered potential, his support gives the Toa Kaita the time they need to absorb more of the Elemental Beasts’ stolen energy. At Kiniga, Takua, Jaller, Hahli, and others make a final stand as they defend the Kinigans and Levatans from a horde of Elemental Beasts, with Takua vowing not to run away this time.

Makuta somewhat adapts to Ekimu’s onslaught, but is left helpless when the empowered Toa Kaita join in. Overwhelmed at all fronts, from outside and even within, Makuta begins to fracture and feel exhaustion and panic settle in, the Mask of Control unable to quell him. Finally, Ekimu rushes in for the final blow, and with a surge of power, tears the Mask of Control from Makuta’s face. At the same time, the Toa Kaita combine their powers and destroy Makuta’s body, purging its flesh and influence and leaving behind a burnt, wounded Umarak.

However, Makuta’s spirit regathers into the Mask of Control, desperate. Ekimu, in turn, puts away his energy avatar and dons the Mask of Control himself, leading to a battle of wills between the brothers. No longer bound by guilt and having accepted that Makuta made his choices and let himself be consumed by his own flaws, Ekimu uses the force of his will and Creation to purge Makuta’s spirit from the Mask of Control, driving it out.

Bare, vulnerable, weakened, and no longer physical in any sense, Makuta’s anguished soul screams and cries out in pain as it writhes, fades, and dissipates, leaving behind only nothing…

Ekimu, wearing the Mask of Control, stops the Elemental Beasts, and with a single forceful command shatters all the remaining Beasts at once. All across Okoto, the stolen energy soars into the sky, gathering above the dark summit. The Elemental Deities, feeling the pull of their lost souls, unfuse from the Toa and gather above.

Even as a wounded, drained Umarak regathers himself, he can only look up helplessly at the sky to see the Elemental Deities, their own souls reunited not unlike Makuta’s, now restored to their original divine power and ready to deliver centuries of vengeful wrath upon the Deity of Shadow.

The Elemental Deities pour down in a surge of unified light, drowning out Umarak’s pained screams as they burn him away. When the light clears, all that’s left is Umarak’s smoldering Mask of Shadows, not metallic, immolated, and petrified, the energy no longer a translucent green but a corrupted reddish-orange instead.

All across Okoto, everyone notices the reunification of the Elemental Deities and celebrates. Makuta’s soul may have been reunited, but it was only so it could die… The Elemental Deities, on the other, reunited their essence and are now all the stronger for it. Brutaka, sensing what has happened above, retreats. Across the island, the remaining Brotherhood forces panic, sensing Makuta’s demise, and retreat. Jumala picks up Makuta’s Hammer of Power, torn out of his hands from the battle with Ekimu, and swims away.

Vakama observes the events, and notes that his work is done, leaving without any goodbyes. Kualus, too, makes the choice to quietly depart while everyone else is distracted, and an amazed Krahka remarks at the beauty of it all, realizing the Rahi are finally free of Umarak’s hunt. Takua and the others celebrate, as all across Okoto everyone cheers. The Darkness Below begins to settle, its tendrils sinking back beneath Okoto.

The Elemental Deities thank the Toa, personally manifesting, and note that they should leave to repair the damage done to Okoto by the Elemental Beasts. Likewise, the terms of their alliance dictated that it’d end once Umarak was defeated, and the Deities reunited with their lost power- Thus, they technically have no obligation to stick around…

Still, they make it clear they’ll never forget the Toa, and that things HAVE changed. Maybe the old wounds can’t be forgotten, but that doesn’t mean new connections can’t be made. Uxar, certainly, offers to hang out with Lewa another time, and he happily agrees to the suggestion.

Ekimu picks up the Mask of Shadows, promising to keep it secured and have Umarak contained for eternity. The Elemental Deities, in turn, surmise that they can only hope that is the case- They thought burying Umarak beneath Okoto itself would contain him forever, but that definitely did not prove to be the case. But who knows? Only the future does, and it was waiting for everyone to arrive so it could tell them…

The Elemental Deities bid farewell, for now, and dissipate across Okoto, even as the damage of the Elemental Beasts begins to unravel, new life forming in their place as fissures are mended, fires quelled, tides redrawn, and so forth.

Watching it all from the summit, amazed, the exhausted Toa Kaita, Ekimu, Axonn, and their allies, including the Protectors, regroup. As they make their way down the mountainside and back home to the City of the Mask Makers, they reflect on their journey. At one point, someone asks Lewa what WAS the name of the Skull Raiders’ homeland… Narmoto, unnoticed by everyone else, bristles at this question.

Lewa mentions that he’s not sure if he forgot, or if Kulta hadn’t told him- But nevertheless, he IS curious what became of that place. It has been eight hundred years, after all…

And as the sun rises, deep in the darkness below, in a hidden cavern somewhere in Okoto, a pale being, hunched and crouched in the darkness, listens and chuckles. He speaks aloud to himself, noting surprise that ‘Narmoto’ is still alive after everything, and decides it’s time to report to the Shadowed One.


End file.
